2 temporada de la historia de las enamoradas Shyvana y Quinn
by shyvana RXD
Summary: veremos en este capitulo como Shyvana lucha por volver a Demacia


Un viaje para morirse

2 a os despues de casarse con Quinn nuestra heroina comiensa su d a como todos se lebanta , preparo el desayuno un filete para ella , un pedazo de pastel de fruta para Quinn .

Al llegar las 9 am fue a ver a Quinn quien dormia profundamente la desperto con unos peque o toques en la cara , diciendo 5 minuto mas Shyvana sin pensarlo la destapo y la beso diciendole al oido ya es tarde cari o , con una sonrisa jugetona esta bien Shyvana .

Luego de despertarse las dos comian su comida para despues , separarse Quinn iva a reportarse con un comandante Shyvana fue ala sala del rey donde lo esperaba para obedecer sus ordenes , al llegar Jarvan le digo a Shyvana que solo patrullara por hoy , patrullando encontro a una ni a perdida llorando Shyvana intento calmarla diciendole esta bien soy de la guardia real y te ayudare a encontrar a tu familia , e ni a donde viste por ultima vez a tus padres .

Dos calles mas arriba en una tienda en un callejon , Shyvana la siguio hasta el callejon donde de repente se cerro con una muralla , cerrando el paso la ni a sonriendo desaparecio degando una nube negra , y de la nada un viejo con una tunica aparecio le digo a Shyvana , guerrara dragon no tenemos tiempo tienes que viajar a las isla de la sombra hay encontraras a alguien, a tu madre necesita tu ayuda el mal que aguarla las isla esta por liberarse tienes que ayudarla a controlarlo . Se que te pido mucho pero haslo por el bien de Runaterra ( del bolsillo del viejo saco un cristal que se lo puso en la mano de Shyvana , se desmallo para aparecer en las Isla de la sombra .

Muerta de miedo fue a buscar refugio en una iglesia donde , escuchaba un sonido alguien decia su nombre Shyvana , Shyvana ,Shyvana muerta de miedo siguio el sonido era una mujer parecida a Shyvana quien estaba herida , hija o que estas grande .

Shyvana con una voz preocupante le digo quien eres tu y por que estoi aqui yo jamas habia estado a qui , yo lo lamento tanto por habandonarte a ti y a tu padre pero no podia degar que el mal de estas isla saliera a todo el mundo , escuchame hija tienes que llegar al centro del castillo donde habra un portal destrullelo hay un cristal en la parte de arriba destrullelo y luego volveras a tu casa de inmediato por favor te lo pido ya no me queda energia y estoi sangrando demsiado

Shyvana suerte ...( la mujer misteriosa a muerto )

Reunio todo el valor posible y se aventuro al castillo en la puerta unos esqueletos y un hombre con la cara desfigurada a ber a Shyvana intentaron atacarla pero Shyvana con sus dos guantelete luchaba al final quemo el suelo y los tres enemigo ya muerto , abrio la puerta y lo que se encontro , era un hombre de color negro con dos armas de luz de frente una armadura con ojso rojo era Mordekaiser .

Mordekaiser con su mazo se preparaba para darle el golpe final a Lucian pero Shyvana con sus guanteletes puso su mano ensima del mazo y con la otra lo golpeo tirandolo hacia el centro de la sala , sin pensarlo dos veces se aserco y enpeso a pegar pu etazos a la cabeza una tras otro le pegaba seguia , seguia y seguia no paro hasta que Lucian le digo detente ya esta muerto quien eres tu pregunto Shyvana , yo solo un hombre que bino a saldar una deuda y tu Soy Shyvana una guerrera dragon SHYVANA con una voz sorprendida el mountro que elimino a Noxu

Si que haces aqui pregunto Lucian , no lo s emuy bien un hombre me trajo a qui cin una especia de magia despues encuentro a mi madre botada y medi amuerta diciendome que debo romper un cristal en el centro del castillo , ese cristal es un portal para salir de esta isla si esta habierto toda la malda saldra a Runatera , te ayudare pero depsues me ayudaras a mi a saldar mi deuda .

Shyvana digo esta bien guiame , los dos subieron una escaleras que daban al centro del castillo eran tan larga despues de 30 minuto subiendo escaleras llegaron a una sala y estaba el cristal pero ante de que pudiera asercarse un ejercito de ara as aparecieron , acercandose a los heroes hasta que Shyvana toco el piso y enpezo a quemarlo todo , Lucian no lo podia crer esta mujer controlaba el fuego no le afectaba a lucian pero veia a toda slas ara a quemandose .

Cuando toda las ara a se quemaron aparecio una mujer mitad humano y ara a ataco a lucian en su forma ara a tirandole un veneno , pero con unos solo disparo de sus arma asesino a esa ara a . entonce noto que tenia una mordedura y se desplomo , esta paralizado Shyvana fue y lo vio .

Solo es paralisis Shyvana ve y destrulle el cristal entonce cuando los destrullo los dos fueron tranportado a bilgewater o mejor conocido como aguas turbias , Lucian le digo a Shyvana que tenia un lugar donde se escondia la guio hasta una cueva donde pudieron descansar era de noche , Shyvana decidida a volver a Demacia pero no tenia dinero ni comida y nadien en Demacia sabia donde estaba .

Lucian despues que el veneno se fuera le digo a Shyvana bueno me largo toma todo lo que quieras de aqui y buena suerte en tu viaje adios , Shyvana :) una sonrisa se noto en la cara de ese hombre , decidio pasar la noche en esa cueva ( nunca se imaginaria las aventura por las que pasaria )

Mientra en Demacia preocupados por Shyvana Quinn la buscaba por todo lado hasta que Jarvan le digo calmate ella volvera es fuerte independiente y no le teme a nada Quinn con unas lagrima le digo esta bien no pudo dormir sin su Dragona que la abrasara pero alas 2 am consigui dormir .

A la ma ana siguiente noto que su piel era la de un humano y vestia una armadura sin casco ella asustada grito pero al berse en el refrego del agua lo asimilio y le vio el lado bueno ahora podria pasar desapersibida , al vovler noto una caja musical con una nota decia Shyvana soy tu madre gracias por cerrar el portal lamento decirte que e muerto cuando allas leido esto pero pude hacer algo por ti encante tu piel y ahora eres una humana y tambien tu armadura pero descuida puedes cambiartela un Dragon nuevo aparecera por cada armadura que utilices , buena suerte en tu regreso a Demacia

Shyvana partio al muelle de aguas turbia sin ningun sentado aparecieron unos hombres eran tres , con unos sables amenasaron a Shyvana pero con una sonrisa le digo vengan no les tengo miedo a unas parde nenas el primero la ataco pero Shyvana con sus guantelete lo noquio de un golpe el segundo con una navaja Shyvana lo tomo del braso y lo tiro hacia una caja el tercero con una espada de capitan intentaba golpear a Shyvana pero ella tomo la espada con su mano y la rompio el hombre asutado intento correr pero Shyvana lo alcanzo y lo tiro contra una pared , Shyvana no era como Garen o Jarvan sabia lo que era un botin de guerra con 30 moneda de plata , 2 de oro partio al bar mas cercano donde pido un vino para calmarse , al sentarse al lado de un hombre llamado Malcon Grave .

Shyvana lo reconocio pero no digo nada Grave noto que lo miraba y le digo , que tengo algo en la cabeza estupida , Shyvana solo no contesto y enpeso a vever mientra bebia le pregunto al cantinero cunato necesitaba para pagar un viaje hacia Demacia y el le contesto necesitas almenos 70 monedas de oro no es muy barato ni a , le digo como puedo conseguir las moneda rapida , el cantinero se tomo el tiempo y digo hay un pirata llamado Gangplank esta reclutando hombre para una mison ve a berlo al muelle seguramente te dara un puesto esta necesitado al escuchar eso Grave digo , no confies en ese hombre es paranoico y no confia en nadie mas te vale conseguir el oro, despues apartate de su vida

Con una sonrisa Shyvana le digo , no me inporta lo que debo hacer solo me inporta vovler a Demacia ( se fue al muelle a buscar a Gangplank ) . Al llegar al muelle Shyvana hablo con Gangplank y el le digo nunca te e visto por aqui ni a que haces aqui , necesito dinero y un cantinero me envio aqui digo que pagabas 50 monedas de oro con una sonrisa Gangplank le digo si eso pago pero demuestrame que puedes hacer en mi barco ni a , entonce Shyvana junto los brazo y tiro una bola de fuego al mar depsues gunto dos cajas llenas de licor que pesaban mas de 50 kilos y las lebanto con una sola mano . Al verlo Gangplank le digo bienbenida a bordo ni a cual es tu nombre? Shyvana ... Gangplank digo Shyvana la dragona de Demacia , si , que haces en aguas turbia , es una historia larga un viejo me trago a las isla de la sombra donde tube que romper un portal al final lo consegui y pase la noche en una cueva pero al despertarme me encontre con esta armadura , mi cambio de piel y una nota de mi mama explicandomelo se que no me creras pero solo necesito las monedas no me inporta lo que pasa a qui , Gangplank se tomo su tiempo y le digo al contrario ni a te creo e visto muchas cosas para crerte vamos sube a bordo , nuestro objetivo es llegar a una peque a isla donde escondi algunas arma despues traerlas a mi guarida necesitare tu fuerza para traerlas me alivianaste el dia Shyvana jaajajajaj.

Al llegar al lugar Gangplank ordeno a todo lo smarino que fueran y recoguieran las cajas eran demasiada pero con la fuersa de Shyvana lograron sacarlas toda y subirlas al barco de Gangplank , al diriguirse ala guarida de Gangplank fueron sorprendidos por 3 barco Gangplank sabia era Mis fortune quien lo queria muerto digo , a toda vela hacia el mar habierto intentando escapar uno de los barco era mas rapido y disparo unas bolas con cadenas destrullendo las velas del barco de Gangplank sin remdio se dieron la media vuelta navegando dircto hacia los barco , los ca ones sonaban uno tras otro disparandole al barco donde estaba Shyvana , quemandose y medio hundido fueron abordados por los hombres de Miss Fortune , Gangplank no se rendia asesinaba cada hombre que ponia un pie en su barco gunto a su tripulacion y Shyvana luchaban feros mente pero el enemigo era muy numeroso de repente uno de los 4 barco , disparo una bandada de ca ones hundiendo el barco de Gangplank quedo en coma , mientra el barco se hundia Shyvana tomo a Gangplank y salto del barco nadando y nadando mientra la tripulacion se muria y los hombre de Mis Fortune buscaban el cadaver de Gangplank , mientra nadaba Gangplank desperto asustado Shyvana lo tomo y le digo calmate tenemos que llegar a la costa no hagas ruido

Despues de una media hora nadando llegaron a la costa de una isla moribundo y hambriento descansaban todo mojado ,mientra descansaban en la noche Gangplank le pregunto a Shyvana por que me salvaste ? . Si no vives quien me pagara mis 50 monedas de oro jajajaja con el pasar de tiempo intentare acumular furia me tranformare en dragon por la ma ana y partiremos a tu guarida tu me guiaras , con una sonrisa Gangplank le digo bueno pero yo tomare la primera guardia , como quieras Llego la ma ana Gangplank desperto a Shyvana ella con una furia solo recordaba su pasado y sus antigua batallas le pido a Gangplank que le alegara y se envolvio un fuego y de hay salio un dragon con escamas de hierro , no lo podia crer era diferente pensando Shyvana pero poco le inportaba en ese momento entonce Gangplank fue y se monto en Shyvana , mientra volaban y Gangplank le guiaba por donde era fueron visto por unos barco que aterrorisados bieron a Gangplank montando un dragon no lo podian crer , uno de ellos le digo a Miss Fortune que con rabia digo cuanta bece te tengo que matar Gangplank para enviarte al infierno , luego de llegar a la guarida de Gangplank el le digo mira Shyvana ten toma esta 70 monedas de oro y comprate algo ademas de pagar tu viaje a Demacia gracias por salvarme el pellejo de esos idiotas jajajaja a casi se me olvidava y esta botella de ron es como el vino pero mas fuerte , con una voz triunfante le digo gracias Gangplank y cuidate

Al final nuestra heroina pago con las 70 monedas de oro un viaje a Demacia y se aguardo las demas eran 4 d as de viaje pero poco le inportaban el primero fue amistoso conocio a la tripulacion y bebia gunto a ellos , el segundo le toco limpiar la cubierta toda la tarde limpiando . Pero al tercer dia unos pirata aparecieron en barco Noxianos eran antiguo guerreros Noxiano que se volvieron pirata , el capitan ordeno todo aquel que pueda moverse o apuntar con su arma que luche una batalla naval se inico los ca ones de los dos barrco disparaban uno tras otro , chocaron ylos pirata los abordaron grave error entonce Shyvana con sus aliado lucharon ferosmente pero Shyvana se llevo toda la gloria con sus guanteletes enpugaba o asesinaba a los pirata noxiano hasta que gunto sus mano y tiro una bola de fuego al barco enemigo y este enpezo a quemarse , despues de 5 minutos el barco se hundio y Shyvana con la tripulacion del barco comerciante viviran para ver otro dia .

Era el cuarto dia el barco llegaria ala tarde a Demacia , emocionada en la ma ana subio ala cubierta a tomar aire entonce el capitan le digo a Shyvana , por tu hasa a contra los pirata te dare esta botella de rom es buena , pruebala . Shyvana sin saber que decir la acepto y solo digo gracia despues el capitan se fue hacia su camarote , era de tarde y se podi ver a Demacia cerca preocupada pro su nuevo aspecto Shyvana , no podia crer que alfien era humana aunque ella nunca lo quiso , pero pensaba que Quinn la notaria mas bonita

Al llegar se dirigio al castillo pero unos soldados no la degaban entrar , su nuevo aspecto hasique tubo una idea sumamente estupida , afuera del castillo habia una plaza , donde recordando su pasado consiguio fuira se tranformo en un dragon por unos segundo . Pero fue lo suficiente para que toda la gente que estaba hay corriera aparecieron unos soldados apuntandola con su arma le digo que se entregara entre los soldados aparecio Jarvan con su lanza , a verlo Shyvana lebanto el brazo y lo saludo diciendo Jarvan , Jarvan amigo .

Desconcertado y sin bajar la lanza se aserco diciendo nos conocemos ? si soy Shyvana , Shyvana me cres idiota tu piel y armadura es distinta a ella ademas desaparecio , lo siento mi rey pero un hombre me llevo a las isla de la sombra y luego termine en aguas turbia fue u desastre solo quiero ver a Quinn ademas de saber su opinion de mi nuevo luck :9 . Si eres Shyvana demuestralo dime algo que ella sepa , bueno cuando llegue a Demacia lo sprimero dias me acostaba con usted , ademas me ense o a cepillarme lo sdiente tambien me cocino una carne con ensalda pero yo dege toda la ensalada tambien lo ayude con sus problemas de casado dandoles consejos , mientra los soldados demaciano se rein , Jarvan no le cabe duda era Shyvana , le digo que bueno que volvieras Quinn te extra a mucho esta en su casa anda berla de inmediato es una orden .

SI SE OR al llegar a la casa encontro a Quinn llorando al verla la reconocio de inmediato aunque su piel cambio su pelo ojos y boca seguia ciendo la misma SHYVANA , SHYVANA ,SHYVAN mientra lloraba la abrasaba , perdon por irme lo siento mucho te lo compesare . Que dices no inporta solo quiero estar contigo vamos a comer algun lado Shyvanita . Claro cari o donde tu quieras 


End file.
